


little sparrow, fly

by cerbyphobic



Series: live for victory ( or die for justice ) [2]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Female Link (Legend of Zelda), Fluff, Getting Together, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Calamity Ganon, its sweet but then you know what happens after and youre just, revali has a nickname for link and its sweet ok, spain but without the s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerbyphobic/pseuds/cerbyphobic
Summary: "Why would you ever land?" She asks, bright emotion dancing over her face and the joy in her voice plays the strings in his heart, his flight feathers growing tight in his wings. Revali coughs, shaking his head."We have to take breaks, you know." The wind dies and Link's smile mellows, growing small. But her eyes still dance with the breeze, as if an eagle far above their heads, or a sparrow, flittering from tree to tree.---a little thing I wrote for my favorite pair, it is linked to my fanfic, live for victory ( or die for justice ), but can be read independently!
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: live for victory ( or die for justice ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	little sparrow, fly

"Why don't you take Link?" 

The words draw her attention, her gaze shifting from the tall Gerudo and small Zora, to the Princess and Rito across the landing. The Rito rears his head back, deep navy blue head feathers lifting, affronted by the suggestion. 

"Take the knight? She wouldn't even know what to do up there," a training, then. Link unfolds her arms and walks over, lowering her gaze to the Princess. 

"What sort of training are you trying to set me up with, Princess?" Zelda's soft face squishes up, smiling, bright green eyes vibrant in the cold Rito air, the snow and wind nipping at her cheeks and tip of her nose. 

"Dodging. Please, Revali?" Zelda's eyes turns to similar hues, but the green of his eyes were those of the evergreen that dot the Hebra mountains, the deepest jade of the hot springs. He tsks under his breath, bowing his beak before whipping his wings out, flying straight up with a burst of wind and dove below the landing. 

"Dodging, Princess? I can dodge just fine. Showed him when we first m-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEET." Her voice pitches high and then trails off as strong claws grips her shoulders and takes her high into the air. She scrambles to reach up and hold the feet of her captor, the ground and village fading below the clouds as they climb higher and higher and soon, they are nothing, Link's voice long heard even after she was gone. 

Revali drops her on Vah Medoh's back, the knight rolling and standing on shaky legs. She stumbles to a pillar and holds it for a moment, listening to the cackling laugh of Revali. 

"The great knight that will seal the darkness can't even handle a little flight?" He caws, mocking her, landing on the top of the pillar she was standing below. She looks up, sharp turquoise eyes cutting into him. If looks could kill, he sneers down at her. She looks away and out, standing up right, before walking to the edge, looking down. 

Vah Medoh flew in lazy circles, slow in movement and wide in the circumference. What had been hidden by clouds, was clear as the sun rose higher, burning the water vapors and she saw the village built into the towering rock, the great forests, the waterfalls and the lakes beyond. She turns to the other side, racing to see those sights. 

Peaks higher than they were, one especially, covered in permanent snow and ice, holding secrets she could never hope to find, leading down to a deep lake, caves of iron ore and salt rocks deep within. 

"Is this what you see when you fly?" She asks, her voice carrying to the Rito who preens his wing feathers, looking up at her. Revali sighs, rolling his eyes at the sound of wonder in her voice. 

"Yes. Those gifted with flight just so happen to be superior-" his words were cut off as Link turns, the wind choosing then to blow at his back, towards Link, the strands of her hair, her two braids whipping up, exposing her grinning face. 

"Why would you ever land?" She asks, bright emotion dancing over her face and the joy in her voice plays the strings in his heart, his flight feathers growing tight in his wings. Revali coughs, shaking his head. 

"We have to take breaks, you know." The wind dies and Link's smile mellows, growing small. But her eyes still dance with the breeze, as if an eagle far above their heads, or a sparrow, flittering from tree to tree. 

"Oh, the great Revali of the Rito has to take a break?" Link mocks, drawing her feet together and giving a small bow, her head not even lowering. "Didn't realize someone so superior has to take a break," her finger taps at chin, her eyes cast upwards, the sunlight catching the smallest silver in the blue, enhancing, molding, and drawing Revali in. 

He was before her when he finally realizes that her voice had long flown off on wings of gold, her eyes staring him down, passion and fire deep in the hues, the rouge deepening her cheeks, slender flesh and a strong jaw. "Even gods take rests, don't they?" 

"Are you a god now, Revali?" 

"No. No, I'm not." Their voices fell to mere whispers, before Link's teeth flashes, not a joyous smile, Revali had quickly learned the differences between Link's smiles, between the time they met and now, no, this was a predatory smile, she was hunting.

And he was her prey. 

She did not hold a blade, but her hand whips out, the back of her hand making contact with his cheek, jarring his eyes and brain, his head feathers pricking up, the flesh tight around them as he stumbles away. 

"Thought this was supposed to be dodging training!" Link caws, mimicking his voice from earlier and bounds away. He blinks, Link disappearing behind a pillar.

She may not have had a blade in hand, but the contact of her skin against his feathers stung harsher than any arrow or blade had before. He grins. 

"Run, little sparrow."


End file.
